


Tally

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice finds the markings on the tower wall from a previous occupant.
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly
Kudos: 6





	Tally

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i know this doesn't fit the canon sincd it's a different tower entirely but, liked the idea.

Alice ran around the stone tower, her ever present pent up energy only having a small place to be released in.   
Killian was watching her, his ability to contibue racing around the tower had faded a bit before. 

"Come on!" She wanted him to play with her.

"Ok, starfish, just give me a minute," he was too bloody old for this but he would give his daighter his attention whenever she wanted it, it was the least he could do in the situation his trust of the wrong person had left her in. 

She kept playing, exploring the tower. Nealry inch of it at this point had been turned into her world to go on advebtures in. 

She went behind something she'd never really bothered to go behind before. 

"Be careful," he walked over and sat next to her, she'd sat down and had her head tilted to the side. 

"What's this?" She pointed to the wall. There were scartches in the stone that were clearly markings of how long someone had been stuck in this same prison. Alice knew she was trapped, he hadn't been able to shielf her from that fact for long at all. She was excited about lewrning something new. 

"Someone was counting something." He didn't want to tell her but he couldn't lie to her. He hoped that she'd let it go, always easily distracted. "What were they counting?" 

She'd gitten up, she never stayed still for long. Not that he blamed her, she hadn't been able to leave a single room for her entire life, he'd be restless too. 

He had a lump in his throat. But honesty was so much better. "Theyvwere counting the days, starfish." 

"The days?" It took her a minute but she got it. And then she looked at the wall again. "Oh." 

"Aye, it's ok. I'll figure it out. It won't be that long." He'd kept his word. It hadn't been that long. It'd been a decade more. 

The rubble they hid behind reminded Alice of all the years she'd been trapped in that bloody tower, alone. How it didn't matter that she'd escaped those walls, he was still a prisoner to the witch's curse. And she was still alone. 

Robin spoke up, "you're not alone. You've got me."


End file.
